User talk:Darkslime
Welcome Hi, welcome to SD Gundam G Generation wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Yuu page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yuu (Talk) 20:25, July 18, 2012 Hello I'm not just the most active user, I'm the only active user ;P The wiki was created back when Spirits came out, but there wasn't much progress made and the founder (and subsequently everyone else) disappeared. Since then it's become something that I just do in my spare time. Incidentally, the last message was automated and wasn't left by me, which I personally find strange since I'm not the founder and only an admin, but oh well~ Aaanyway, *Regarding those rips, I would be interested in taking a look at them. *The series/unit list could help, but I'd need to see it first. What format is it? A text file? Spreadsheet? If you can include it with those rips and upload it somewhere or email it to me then that would work. *I would appreciate you contributing, but I have to let you know that a lot of the names I use and plan on using differ from what the commonly accepted ones are. (Though there's always a reason.) For everything else you can mostly just copy what I've been doing as a template. If you're interested then you're welcome to help, just let me know where you plan to start so that I can tell you anything you need to know before you do, thanks. :::Yuu 11:21, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Re: Stuff You've Got Oho, those are very impressive indeed. PNG format, transparent background, that's exactly what I wanted. The unit and character profile images would be a huge asset to the wiki, the icons I'm not so sure are necessary but it wouldn't hurt to have them in case. Do you also have the character ones? Maybe they can be used in conjunction with a unit list, something like the tables you can find on the Japanese wikis except with an additional cell on the left of the unit name where the icon would go. The series list is rather thorough and I think you've done a good job on it, but I'm not sure how it could be used with the wiki. The obvious way is that the information in that list could be added to the wiki, but the approach I'm taking is to add the information on stuff like appearances only once I fill in the actual stats and such because it'll just make it harder to go back and find things I've missed otherwise. Still, do keep it on hand. It may come in handy. I speak and read a bit of Japanese but it never hurts to have others around, and the programming knowledge is certainly helpful. If you've got any input on the design of the wiki then feel free to voice it, I've mostly taken a straightforward approach since I don't have much experience with coding or wikis. Oh, and by the way, you can make a list of the units if you want, but I'll have to check it over later to make sure the names are the same as what I'm using. :Yuu 13:15, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Understood Well, just go at your own pace, no need to rush. Right now my outline is something like, Before the end of August: Finish Spirits Before Overworld is released: Do the Units/Characters of World, mostly so that there will be a framework in place for things like character abilities. (I'm using different translations than those other wikis floating around, so if I don't finish that up then it's going to be a huge mess if people wander in after Overworld comes out and start using different translations) Thanks, anything to make my job easier is appreciated. :P :Yuu 13:42, July 19, 2012 (UTC) World Unit List The unit list is looking good, are you about done? Do you mind if I go over it or was there more that you still wanted to do first? :Yuu 12:23, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Re: Zaku III Custom '改' means revised, modified, customized, etc. Sometimes units not intended for mass-production have the 'kai' in their names translated as 'custom'. In this case, I used 'custom' because 'Zaku III Custom' is the official Japanese name, which is one factor that I always take into consideration when deciding the name for each unit here. I carefully think about how to translate each unit and character name, trust me. =) Incidentally, this whole kai and custom thing is what I believe was responsible for the fiasco all those years ago with all the EW Gundams incorrectly being called 'custom'. Anyway, that takes care of the unit list, though I need to do a little bit of work on the SEED one now. I'll probably start implementing stat tables onto the lists like on the Japanese wikis, but that's for much later. :Yuu 23:17, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Re: Re: Zaku III Custom The Japanese version can't take priority, because this isn't a Japanese wiki. You wouldn't advocate for the High Mobility Zaku to be called Koukidou Gata Zaku II, right? Consistency is important in translation, and I would translate them all as custom if I could, but it wouldn't be accurate, and accuracy is more important than consistency. :Yuu 17:17, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Re: blah blah Even so, I can't give priority to a name with an untranslated Japanese word in it unless there's no good English alternative or it's the official English name. The reason I used Kai for the Zaku II Kai is because the word 'custom' tends to give the reader the impression that the machine has been modified for a special person/group of people/environment/purpose rather than a general revision (Which is what the Zaku II Kai, GM Kai etc. are) which is only true of some of the units that carry the word in their name such as the Efreet Custom or Zaku III Custom. It goes back to what I was saying about how kai can be translated several ways. It's all about the context. I don't have any wiki experience outside of what I do here, but I don't think so. Though, I think we're also going about this the wrong way. X) I think the correct approach to this would be to use the Zaku III Custom page's talk page instead of each other's, so for example there would be a heading called "About the Name" or something, and when replying to what you posted there I would do it under the same heading but just indent the whole thing, and then your reply to that would be a double indentation and so on, whereas a new heading would be used for a different discussion about the content of the page like "Can anybody confirm the stats?" or something. Maybe what we're doing now is the equivalent of creating a new topic on a message board to reply to each other instead of just posting in the same topic or something like that. As for talk pages, I think we're meant to do what we're doing now except under one heading instead of several (with or without indenting? not sure), but, oh well. It's not a big deal at least while there's nobody else here. :Yuu 01:12, July 24, 2012 (UTC)